When you need someone!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: Chapter 18 up. Final chapter! PLEASE R&R!!!!
1. Chapter 1

WHEN YOU NEED SOMEONE!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Unless it sounds totally weird, then it could possibly be mine.  
  
A/N : I wanted to write a story where there could be a possible Jason/Kim, but I had to remove Helping Kim it just wasn't working for me. So here goes again. Though I still have Helping Kim on disk. Also I want to make Kim a little more fiery. Oh also Kim never dated Tommy and Tommy is now happily dating Kat.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kimberly, if you don't nail that exercise then you'll be here until you do". Coach Schmidt shouted across the gym to her. As he shouted her face grimaced which hadn't gone unnoticed by her fellow team mates. Amber a blonde girl walked up to the distressed Kim and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kim, calm down, relax, your too tense". She said calmly and softly.  
  
"Amber how can I relax when highatoller over there is breathing down my neck constantly".  
  
"Forget about him, pretend he's not even there. He's been in a foul mood all day. Take 5, have a drink and rest and try again". Amber squeezed her shoulder and walked back to the mats where she was warming up.  
  
"Forget about him, how"? Kim asked herself as she wandered over to the bench.  
  
"KIM, PHONE CALL". Rosie yelled from the office across the room. Kim ran over to her and went inside and picked up the phone as Rosie left her in private.  
  
"Hello". She panted.  
  
"HEY".Came a thousand voices.  
  
"Hi, guys, whats up"? Kim almost shouted back but remembered just in time that Coach Schmidt was only next door.  
  
"Nothing, we just wanted to call and say hi". Aisha spoke for them all.  
  
"Ar, Any other time I would think it was sweet but if I get caught by the Coach he'll go even more balastic at me than he is now. So can I call you later"?  
  
"Sure. Talk to ya later". Aisha said her goodbyes then put the phone down, leaving Kim to continue practising.  
  
"So, what'd she say". Rocky asked as Aisha sat next to him.  
  
"She's gonna call later. Sounds like she's in trouble already with the Coach".  
  
"So, are we gonna go out there in a couple of weeks to see her in the Globals"? Tommy asked holding Kats hand as she sat on his knee.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she'd love to see us. She'll be glad of someone to cheer her on". Kat spoke. Before Kim had left she had been living with Aisha, Kat and Tanya, Adam's new girlfriend and former ranger.  
  
"I think the one person she'd love to be in those stands, won't be there". Adam observed.  
  
"I wish we could get hold of him. Those two have always been so close and I know Jase would be devastated if her misses her big moment". Tommy said.  
  
"I got in touch with Trini, Zack and Billy, They are all hoping to make it". Aisha said.  
  
"Couldn't Zordon get hold of Jase"? Tanya asked.  
  
"I never thought of that. C'mon let's go see"? Rocky stood from the side of Adam and walked out with the others all laughing at the thought of him having a good idea.  
  
"Who was on the phone Kim"? Amber asked when Kimberly returned to the floor to continue practising.  
  
"Oh it was just the guys from back home". Kim answered starting her routine all over again. After she had finished she took the bottle of water Amber was offering and sipped small mouthfuls.  
  
"That was better that time Kimberly". Coach Schmidt walked up to her. "You still need to tighten your moves". He spoke again then walked away.  
  
"I'm going, you wanna lift back to your place"? Kim offered Amber.  
  
"No thanks, I'm gonna hang a little while longer, thanks anyway". Amber watched as Kim grabbed her bag from the locker room and almost ran to her jeep and drove off.  
  
Back at Kim's apartment. She collected her mail from her mail box downstairs and jumped up the 5 flights of stairs and down the hall to room 66. She quickly unlocked the door, walked in and threw the mail and her keys on the table, then headed to the phone. She dialled a number she had obviously dialled a million times before.  
  
"Hi, you've reached Aisha, Kat and Tanya, we're probably shopping right now so please leave a messege after the tone". All three voices spoke.  
  
"Hi, its just Kim. Just calling to say Hi and stuff. I'll call again soon. Bye". Kim spoke to the machine then put the receiver back in its cradle. As she did so she looked at the picture of herself and Jason. At one point they had been so close, now she didn't even know where he was. After a year in the peace conference he had left to travel around Europe and see all its glory. A small smile had crossed her face as she remembered when the photo had been taken. It was at the fair during spring break, they were just sat on the waltzer ready for it to take off. "Where are you Jase, I really need you". Kim said to herself.  
  
The 6 former rangers walked into the command center and were greeted by Zordon and Alpha.  
  
"Rangers, what can we do for you"? Zordon asked still callng them rangers even though they no longer were rangers.  
  
"Its about Jason, In a few weeks Kim's going to be competing in the Pan Globals and no-one can get hold of him to tell him, and we were just wondering if you". Tommy asked still feeling as he was the leader.  
  
"Alpha, create a search for Jason, worldwide". Zordon commanded his little robotic sidekick.  
  
"Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai, I do hope we find him". Alpha yoddled as he pressed many buttons on the console. After about 5 minutes a small piece of paper was ejected from a sliot on the console. Alpha pulled it off and handed it to Tommy.  
  
"He's in Sheffield, England". He told them all.  
  
"What's he doing there, I've never heard of it". Rocky asked.  
  
"He'll be studying their Victorian buildings and many steel works. During the World War 2 Sheffield was reknowed for its steel works". Zordon informed them.  
  
"Right, well one of us has to get hold of him, but how"? Aisha asked.  
  
"Is there anyway you could teleport me there and back Zordon"? tommy asked looking at the pale grey face in the massive cylinder.  
  
"Yes Tommy but you will only have 10 minutes to speak to him". Zordon said nodding to Alpha to teleport Tommy.  
  
"Teleporting now". Alpha flipped a switch and Tommy disappeared.  
  
Well wot you think? Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the storylines.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tommy landed in a pale blue room with little furniture most tatty and old. He could smell food cooking in the next room. He rushed into what could only be described as a very basic pantry sized kitchen, to see a young man with dark black/brown hair stood at the one hobbed stove.  
  
"How's it goin'"? Tommy asked startling the young man.  
  
"Tommy, what the fuck are you doin' here. You scared the shit outta me man".  
  
"I've only got a few minutes to tell you".  
  
"Tell me what"?  
  
"Kim's gonna be a Pan Globalist, you need to come back to the states quickly".  
  
"Wow, but what makes you think that she'll want me there, God I haven't been in touch with her in over 6 months".  
  
"Just get on the next flight out to Angel Grove or The Pan Global's start in three weeks, get a flight out to see her". Tommy said and with that he was teleported back. "Hey, that wasn't ten minutes was it". Tommy asked Zordon when he arrived back in the command centre.  
  
"No unfortunately, The teleportation console had a few kinks in it, we had to bring you back then unless you might have not got back at all". Zordon informed him.  
  
"So what did he say"? Everyone asked.  
  
"I dunno, I left just before he had the chance. He knows the date the Pan Global's start and stuff, its up to him now".  
  
"God, I hope he shows up". Aisha said as Rocky wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
The whole gang left Zordon and Alpha thanking them for everything then headed back to Kat, Aisha and Tanya's place for a bite to eat. As they walked in Aisha noticed there was a message on the answering machine. She pressed the play button  
  
"Hi, its just Kim. Just calling to say Hi and stuff. I'll call again soon. Bye".  
  
"Oh, shit, we missed her call". Aisha said aloud.  
  
"Is it me or does she sound really down". Tanya asked.  
  
"She sounds down". Rocky answered simply." Sha why don't you call her back".  
  
Aisha nodded and dialled the number. It rang three times before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello". Kim answered.  
  
"Kim, Its Aisha, have you been crying". Aisha recognised the weird sound of her voice.  
  
"Sorta, I was just watching Ghost and you know what I'm like girl". Kim excused herself.  
  
"Ok, So how's everything going"?  
  
"Not bad, Coach has high expectations of me, sometimes when he's in a real bad mood he'll make me work my fingers to the bone, especially now that there's only a few more weeks until the Global's".  
  
"What you gonna do after the Global's"?  
  
"Coach wants me to stay and concentrate on the Olympics, but that's not for certain, I need to get at least 4th overall if I want any chance of being chosen to go forward".  
  
"So you won't be coming home then?  
  
"I'll come home for a visit, I have about 6 weeks rest until any training starts again. I just don't know what I want to do. Maybe I'll just hang here until I know for sure what I want".  
  
"Well you know you always have a place here if you need or want it".  
  
"Yeah I know. Listen I have to go, there's someone at the door. I'll call you later this week okay". Kim began to say goodbye.  
  
"Ok, see you soon". Aisha said goodbye and put the phone down and turned to face her friends. "She's been crying. She says its because she's watching Ghost but I think its more than that".  
  
"How can you tell. She might really have been watching Ghost, you know how she gets with soppy movies". Tommy spoke.  
  
"She just sounds so down. Apparently her Coach has been working her really hard, I think she's fed up, lonely and needs her friends". Aisha told them.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go and stay with her until after the Global's. does she know what she's doing after everything is over"? Kat suggested.  
  
"She say's the Coach has told her if she gets at least 4th overall she could be in for a chance at the Olympics, but when she was telling me, she didn't sound too enthusiastic".  
  
"I think Kat's right, someone should go stay with her for a while". Adam expressed his point of view.  
  
"I'll go. I can take a few weeks out from training, I'm way ahead of all the other students anyway, you guys are all taking your finals". Rocky offered his services.  
  
"Are you sure"? Adam asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll book a flight tomorrow. It'll do me good anyway to get out of training for a while". Rocky told them.  
  
So what do you think then? Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the storyline.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rocky waved Goodbye to his friends from the back of the yellow taxi. He was going to stay with Kim for a while. She had seemed a little down lately and had worried her friends. Rocky was the only available body that could at that time pick up and leave. He had been in training to teach Karate professionally in the Dojo he, Adam and Tommy were wanting to open when they had finished their finals at college which were taking place starting next week hence the reason he was going to Kim's. It was 10pm meaning he wouldn't reach Kim's until about 6am. He didn't mind going to stay with Kim as they had always seemed to get on exceptionally well, probably been as he always influenced her to come out of her shell and be always want to have fun. By the time he got into Florida it had turned 5am. He had slept a little on the plane but was in desperate need of a good nights sleep or in his case a good days sleep. He was stood outside Kim's building within half an hour of picking up his luggage. He walked up the 5 flights of stairs and along the corridor until he came to room 66. He knocked tentatively on the door. The door flung open to see a girl in pj's with a pale face and messy hair.  
  
"Do you know what time it is"? She asked not realising who it was.  
  
"Okay, I'll come back later". He replied smiling.  
  
"ROCKY". She jumped into his arms now wide awake. "What are you doing here"? She grabbed of his bags and almost dragged him inside, slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd have a bit of a holiday and what better place than Florida where I can get free lodgings". He joked not telling the real reason, though he was pleased to be there.  
  
"Cheeky git". She scuffed his arm, then hugging him then leading him to the sofa. "You look great".  
  
"You do to say its what, 5.45am". Rocky laughed as Kim tried to straighten her hair a little. She definitely wasn't a morning person.  
  
They chatted for about an hour before Rocky's sleep deprivation began showing. She showed him her spare room and left him to settle in a get some sleep, while she went back to bed herself. Normally at this time she'd be on her way to the gym but it was one of those infrequent days off. When Rocky finally rose, Kim was sat on the sofa reading a magazine with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning". He walked over to her and sat at the side of her.  
  
"Hey, get a good sleep"?  
  
"Yeah, what time is it"?  
  
"Just gone 9am. Want some breakfast"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving". He answered rubbing his stomach.  
  
"You never change". Kim rubbed the hair on his head as she walked around the back of the sofa to the kitchen, followed by Rocky.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the gym"?  
  
"Nope, it's a ver very rare day off".  
  
"So what you up to then today"?  
  
"I need to go grocery shopping, then I was just gonna hang. I can drop you off at the nearest dojo if you want".  
  
"Nah, I'll spend the day with you, You can show me around time and if your good I might just buy you dinner". Rocky joked as Kim threw some bacon and eggs in the frying pan for him.  
  
"Aren't you the gentleman". Kim winked at him.  
  
After breakfast they both got dressed and headed out to the groceries. While they were shopping, Rocky kept putting things in the shopping cart, mainly stuff he used to have but stopped being able to buy in Angel Grove.  
  
"I'm glad I don't have to do this everyday with you". Kim told him as the put the bags in Kim's trunk and headed back to her apartment.  
  
"Why, I'm helpful aren't I"?  
  
"Oh yeah, very helpful Rocky". Kim retorted as she threw the pack of sweets he had thrown in the shopping cart.  
  
Back in Angel Grove, the guys were sat around their favourite table at the youth centre. They had just finished their biology exam. All of the rangers had chosen to major in biology, sociology, language and algebra with a few other subjects they each had wanted separately.  
  
"Man was that test hard". Tommy sat down and rubbed his head. He wasn't' the most academic of them all.  
  
"Did you get that one about the father being the carrier and carrying the recessive gene"? Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, the child never got the disease because the gene was recessive not dominant". Kat answered swiftly.  
  
"Wow, I think I got that one right". Tommy smiled.  
  
"C'mon Tommy, you can't have done as badly as you say. The test was quite easy compared to the practise ones we did in class". Aisha piped up.  
  
"I just wish I'd picked the short straw instead of Rocky, he might have done better than me on that test". Tommy laughed.  
  
"Nah, Rocky would have failed at the first question. Biology was always his worst subject, though unbelievably he could always answer questions on the digestive system". Adam joked as everyone joined in the laughter.  
  
"I wonder how things are going in Florida"? Aisha asked rhetorically.  
  
Well this is the end of another chapter. What do you think? Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the storyline.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kim walked out of the kitchen to find Rocky sat at her desk looking at the hundreds of pictures she had. She even had one of the two of them after a pie eating contest.  
  
"That was a good day wasn't it"? Kim pointed out knowing which picture he was looking at.  
  
"It was until you beat me an then we spent nearly all the afternoon throwing up". Rocky laughed. Then picked up another of Kim and Jason. "When was that"? he noticed Kim looking younger than she did when he first met her.  
  
"Oh, that was on a school skiing trip. It was our first time skiing and Jason was diabolical". Kim laughed as she took the photo from Rocky and looked affectionately at it.  
  
"You miss him don't you"?  
  
"Yeah. He's my big bro. I was closer to him than my own parents. Anyway what you want to do now"? Kim put the photo down.  
  
"Well I thought we could". Rocky passed her a leaflet.  
  
"Sure we can go to the fair". Kim answered his question.  
  
They both headed out of the house laughing. Kim couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed like that and Rocky had only been her 7 hours. When they got to the fair, Rocky dragged her over to the 'funny foto' booth and had their pictures took as fat girl and thin bloke, a gorilla and man and a wedding couple. Then he took her on the waltzer and had three goes, when it was time to get off, she felt really dizzy and ended up falling down the last few stairs. After that Rocky dragged a very reluctant Kim on the Roller coaster. Nearly all the way round she screamed and squeezed his hand. When they climbed out of their seats he looked down at his hand to see his hand a very pale peach. Now it was Kim's turn. She pulled him on the Ghost train even though he thought it was lame because they were never scary. He was the one shaking when the ride finished.  
  
The next day, Kim was out of the house for 5.30am. Rocky was still dead to the world. When he finally did rise, he found the note Kim had left him.  
  
Rocky, I'll not be home while about 7pm. Eat anything you want, the dojo is on Penistone rd south, when you get outside the building it's 3rd left, 1st right and 1st left again. Enjoy yourself. Love Kim. P.S. if you need me you can call me at 060 511 423 or go 5th right, 1st right and 3rd left.  
  
Rocky laughed to himself and shook his head. That was Kim for you. Always the organising one. He decided to ring the others and let them know what was happening. He dialled the number and waited for a response.  
  
"What, do you know what time it is"? A very groggy Kat answered, she wasn't' a morning person at all.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kat, I forgot about the time difference".  
  
"Rocky"?  
  
"Yeah. Listen, Kim seems fine apart from her being exhausted most of the time, she's been working really hard recently. I cant' see anything wrong with her". Rocky spoke quickly knowing Kat would want to get back to sleep.  
  
"Okay, I'll let the others know". Kat replied as she put the phone down on him.  
  
"Right Rocky, what are you gonna get up to today". He asked himself.  
  
In Sheffield, England, Jason was pacing the room, while a sort of friend sat and watched him. Guy had been studying the architecture of some of the buildings Jason had become interested in and been as they were both American had begun to hang around together.  
  
"Guy, what do you think I should do"?  
  
"Ask yourself, do you really like this girl".  
  
"Oh, I don't know. First she was little sister and then after I left for the peace conference I thought I felt for her more than that, but now I just don't know".  
  
"Well, I'd say the only way your ever gonna find out is if you go and see her".  
  
"Its not that easy Guy. I haven't been in touch with her for over 6 months, she might not want anything to do with me".  
  
"I think I know this girl been as you've talked about her so much. To me she sounds as though she would never hold it against you. Think about what kind of opportunity this is". Guy stood and walked out of the room.  
  
Rocky turned left again and walked a few more steps until he saw this massive building with a sign out front that read Gymnasium. He had decided to go down and see where Kim worked. The dojo didn't sound that much fun, been as he spent most of his time there back home. As he walked through the main door and middle aged man past him and eyed him very closely. Suddenly changing his mind about him he turned on his heel and headed back to Rocky.  
  
"Can I help you young man"?  
  
"Er, I'm just a friend of Kim's, I was kind of hoping I could hang around and watch her for a little while"?  
  
"Oh, Hello, I'm Coach Schmidt, You must be Rocky, Kimberly hasn't stopped telling my other girls about you this morning. You can watch but you really should be out of the sight of Kimberly otherwise you may distract her. You can sit in my office and watch from there. She'll be on the rings any moment now". The Coach told him then wandered off busily.  
  
So will Jason come and see Kim? Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the storyline. Oh and he characters from Kim's gym.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rocky sat and watched as Kim powdered her hands. He could hear everything the Coach was saying. Once Kim felt she had powdered her hands enough she stood in front of the smallest bar. She breathed in slowly then in one leap grabbed hold of the bar and swung herself onto the top of it and onto the large bar.  
  
"Kimberly, toes, point your toes". Coach Schmidt shouted to her. "Make the changes more smooth". His tone sharp and anger stricken. Although he probably wasn't angry his voice was harsh and scary. Rocky grimaced.  
  
He watched intently as she dismounted, as she landed on the crash mat, she stepped back slightly, held her arms up and then put them down again and turned to look at the Coach.  
  
"Better dismount. Your changes from one bar to the other need to be more precise and smooth. Let's see you on the beam". He told her as he wrapped his arm across her shoulders and lead her to the beam.  
  
Kim walked up to the bar, quickly ran her hands over it and walked about 5 steps away from it to have a run up. She began to run and did a cartwheel onto it, she flipped a few times to get her to the other side, then did 2 large steps, point her toes on each to the middle of the beam before she did the splits leaning forward. After that she did a headstand arching her back so that her feet were nearly touching her head. To end the exercise she did a few cartwheels and flips before running the length of the beam and doing a triple double pike and landing almost perfectly.  
  
"That was brilliant Kimberly, though I think you need a different, more dramatic mount". The Coach clapped her on the back. "Oh, by the way, there's someone in my office for you". The Coach walked away leaving her to head to his office. "Kimberly, take the rest of the day off". The Coach shouted over his shoulder. Kim glanced at her watch to see that it was 5pm anyway so he wasn't letting her off too lightly.  
  
"Hey, what you doing here"? Kim asked as she entered the office.  
  
"I was bored so I thought I'd come down here and have a look for myself". Rocky laughed getting up out of the chair.  
  
"Well, isn't it just your luck that I've finished for the day". Kim laughed nudging him.  
  
"Great, we can go get something to eat, I'm starved".  
  
"Ok, I'll just go get my stuff, you can wait by the doors if you want, If Highatoller comes back, he'll probably get you to do odd jobs for the gym". Kim winked at him as she walked out followed by Rocky.  
  
While Kim was getting her bag, most of the girls had been intrigued by Rocky's presence. Amber was one of the ones to actually head his way, that was until Kim came out of the locker room and shoed her back to floor before the Coach saw her. At that moment she noticed Rocky's jaw dropping. She gently pushed it back up and walked out.  
  
"Who was that"? Rocky followed glancing back at the gym every other step.  
  
"That was Amber, one of my team mates. Why you fancy her"? Kim asked a dumb question.  
  
"Nah, but I think she's got the hot's for me". Rocky acted cool.  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams DeSantos". Kim jumped into her jeep.  
  
Back in Angel Grove, Kat walked into the youth centre and headed straight for the table her friends were sat at. She quickly say and shouted her order to Ernie.  
  
"I heard from Rocky this morning at 5am". Kat spoke up.  
  
"That's Rocky, never can get his timing right". Tommy laughed.  
  
"What did he say"? Tanya asked.  
  
"Just that Kim seemed fine, exhausted but fine". Kat said as she thanked Ernie for the drink.  
  
"That's good at least there's nothing wrong". Adam pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I think we were worrying about nothing". Aisha replied.  
  
"If I recall, you were the one doing most of the worrying". Kat answered joking at Aisha's protectiveness.  
  
"Hey, you should be happy in the thought that if it were any of you guys, I'd be the same". Aisha laughed back.  
  
"So we should really organise when we're going to go down there"? Tanya asked them all.  
  
"Yeah, Tanya's right, I mean are we gonna drive up or fly". Kat asked.  
  
"Well I don't know bout you Kat but we haven't got any wings to fly". Aisha got her own back.  
  
"I think we'd be best booking a flight. Driving will take ages and would probably mean taking two vehicles". Adam worked out in his head.  
  
"Right well the Global's are on the 29th, so that gives us exactly a month". Tanya informed them.  
  
"I'll go call the airlines, see what flights they've got open". Tommy stood and went to the payphone.  
  
"I hope Jason turns up. Kim's always been there for him whenever it was a karate tournament, its about time he supported her". Aisha told them matter of factly.  
  
"All we can do is hope, we've done our bit". Kat answered her.  
  
So what do you think. Would you like Jason to turn up? PLEASE R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the storylines and the characters at the gym.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A few weeks later Kim had gone to the gym and Rocky was having a Rocky movie feast. He had watched Rocky one and two up to now. Suddenly the phone rang and he quickly turned the film off and ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Kimberly Harts apartment". He answered like Kim's personal secretary.  
  
"Is that Mr DeSantos"?  
  
"Yeah. Who's this"?  
  
"This is Northern general hospital. We have a patient under the name Kimberly Hart. She has asked us to call you. Are you able to come down to the hospital"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm already there". Rocky slammed the phone down and ran out of the house. Luckily Kim had left him her jeep and gone to the gym with Amber. He was at the hospital within a few minutes and dashed into a parking lot then sprinted into the ER and headed for the desk. "Hi, I've just been called about Kimberly Hart"?  
  
"Oh, right, I'll just find someone to talk to you". The receptionist stood and walked away from him. After about 2 minutes the receptionist returned followed by a young doctor.  
  
"Mr DeSantos"? He held his hand out.  
  
"Yeah". Rocky shook his hand.  
  
"There's no need to be alarmed. Kimberly was sent here because she hurt her shoulder while practising. She's simply half dislocated her shoulder as she fell from the uneven bars". The Doctor told him gesturing Rocky to follow him into the main ER.  
  
"Can I see her"?  
  
"Yeah sure, she's right here". The doctor pulled the curtain back to reveal Kim having her left arm put in a sling.  
  
"Hey, don't look so shocked". Kim winced as the nurse gently moved her shoulder.  
  
"I'll just go get your prescription". The doctor told them as he and the nurse went out shutting the curtains after them.  
  
"What happened"?  
  
"I just fell from the uneven bars but I tried to save myself by clinging to the bar".  
  
"Does it hurt"? rocky helped her on with her jacket.  
  
"Ask a dumb question why not". Kim flicked her good hand into his chest laughing.  
  
"What you gonna do about the Global's"?  
  
"Oh, I'm still competing. My shoulder should be fine by then".  
  
"Kim are you kidding, your shoulder could take months to heal properly"! Rocky gasped.  
  
"Look I know what I'm talking about. If I rest fully it should be ok. I'm not stupid enough to compete if my shoulder is still bad, but I'm not stupid enough to not compete with a little pain". Kim said as the nurse returned with her pain killers and discharged her so Rocky could take her home.  
  
"Guy, I'm going. I have to go". Jason bounded into Guy's room.  
  
"Go where"? Guy asked not lifting his eyes from the huge hardback book that lay on his knee.  
  
"Florida where do you think, Timbuktu".  
  
"So you finally decided to go then". Guy took his eyes from his book and looked Jason in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't going to but I spent some time thinking about stuff and I have to for Kim if not for myself".  
  
"I knew you would, that's why". Guy held a plane ticket in front of him.  
  
"Guy, how can I ever repay you". Jason pulled the ticket out of his hand.  
  
"Just send me a postcard hey". Guy never broke his face expression but simply began reading again.  
  
"I best get packing". Jason ran out and back into his own room, where he began throwing things into his duffel bags, but just like the old days stopped and began putting things in neatly like Kim would have done.  
  
He couldn't believe he was going to see his baby sister. He only hoped she wouldn't be too angry that he hadn't been in touch for ages. But then again knowing Kim she would be at first but then he would be forgiven.  
  
Kim sat on the window seat in her bedroom and stared out at the midnight sky. Rocky had given her a bit of a lecture about resting her shoulder properly and not going into the gym until later on during the day. The one thing on her mind though as she was pretending to listen to Rocky was Jason. Where was he, what was he doing and who was he with. She so wanted him to be there, not that Rocky wasn't good enough but Jason had a place in her heart that no-one could fill.  
  
So what do you think. Please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A few weeks had passed. Kim had begun doing light gym work about a week after her accident to Rocky's dislike. It was now only a few days until the Pan Global's. Kim was still very adamant that she was entering the Pan Global's and to prove her point had started doing more upbeat work and beginning to get back into her routines. Rocky watched her like a hawk, every move she made his eagle eyes eagerly awaited a tell tale sign of her injury reoccurring.  
  
"Rocky, I wished you wouldn't be so negative about me coming back to the gym". Kim complained to him on the way home one evening.  
  
"Can I help it if I think your doing the wrong thing. Remember when I sprained my ankle when I was duelling Adam, you told me if you saw me step one foot on those mats you'd kick my behind into shape. Well this is the same thing except your injury is more serious".  
  
"Ok, I was wrong, If I haven't learnt anything else about this life I have taken on, it's the fact that I know how far I can push my body without hurting it, you probably could have carried on duelling Adam because you know how far you can push yourself and so do I". Kim retorted as Rocky pulled up at the curb.  
  
"Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to agree with you". Rocky said whilst they jumped out of her jeep and he grabbed her hefty bag from the back seat. "Here, I'll go grab some food". Rocky gently placed the bag on Kim's good shoulder and began walking down the road, probably to his favourite take out in Florida - Ho's Chinese restaurant.  
  
Kim climbed the stairs fumbling with the keys. But suddenly stopped halfway. She could here faint whisperings, but soon put it down to one of her younger neighbours. As she climbed the last step she let out a huge sigh and began walking towards the door.  
  
"KAT". Kim almost screamed as she looked down the corridor.  
  
"KIM". Came 5 replies as they all ran up to her.  
  
"What are you doing here"? Kim hugged each individually carefully watching her shoulder.  
  
"Well, we all decided to come down here as a surprise for you and to celebrate the end of exams". Aisha told her.  
  
"Come on, you best come on in, before the neighbours complain". Kim walked towards the door and unlocked it, stepped inside, flipped the light switch and casually dumped her bag on the floor.  
  
"Where's Rocky"? Adam asked as they all entered gob smacked at the size of place and the décor.  
  
"Oh, He was hungry so he's gone to Chinese down the road". Kim lead them to the living room. "C'mon sit down, you hungry? I haven't got much but I can rustle something up"? Kim tried making them treat the place as home.  
  
"Nah thanks Kim, we ate at the airport. The food service on the plane wasn't' up to much with it only being a small plane". Tommy spoke up.  
  
After about 5 minutes of reconciliation the door flung open and Rocky walked in carrying 2 brown bags full of Chinese.  
  
"Oh, hey guys". Rocky welcomed the guys as if he was expecting them and headed straight for the kitchen and grabbed 7 plates and handed them all one.  
  
"How'd you know to buy enough for us all"? Kat asked.  
  
"I didn't, I just bought enough to last me for tomorrow". Rocky began tucking in as did everyone else even though they had already eaten.  
  
"So Kim, what are you doing after Saturday"? Aisha asked as she took her last bite.  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking about coming home, but there's this place, I have a lot going for me here right now and I'd like to test new waters if you know what I mean". Kim answered.  
  
"Yeah, but promise you'll be a frequent visitor from now on". Aisha replied.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about that, after Saturday there's no more hard training for a while". Kim laughed.  
  
"C'mon guys we'd best get going if we want to find a hotel". Tommy began to stand.  
  
"What do you need a hotel for, there's plenty of room here. Tommy you and Kat can have my room, me, Tanya and Aisha can have the double bed in the spare room and you guys can share with Rocky. Don't worry I've got a few futon's knocking about". Kim organised herself quickly.  
  
After everyone had dumped their stuff in the room they were allocated they came back to find Kim had popped a few bottles of wine and had put quite a few cans of beer on the coffee table.  
  
"LET'S PARTY". Kim shouted swinging the bottles in the air. After drinking a few cans a piece and a couple of glasses of wine, they had managed to get onto the truth game, they had always played when they had these kind of evenings back in Angel Grove.  
  
"So Kim, how happy are you here, truthfully"? Tanya asked.  
  
"Happy enough to stay. How about you guys, are you happy where your headed at the moment"?  
  
"Yeah sorta". Kat mumbled as did the others.  
  
"Oh, Oh, Aisha, who did you really kiss at the prom, we all know you said Eddie Gilbert but you weren't as hung up on him as you thought you were". Kat asked giggling with the other girls.  
  
"It was Zack". Aisha replied smiling and blushing.  
  
"My turn. Kim, how much do you love Jason"? Aisha asked.  
  
OHHH you'll have to wait for Kim's response!!! PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the unoriginal stuff etc.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kim mused at Aisha's question for a moment. She knew she could twist her way out of the question, God she could even tell them she didn't want to say and they would accept it but it bugged her because it brought new feelings up. Did she love him or was that in the past?  
  
"You know, I don't know anymore, I thought I did but I think I've talked myself out of it so many times I just don't know anymore". Kim answered truthfully.  
  
After a few more questions to each other were asked and they each decided to retire to their rooms arguing who was first in the shower. Rocky stood glancing over at Kim who sat with her knees up to her chest.  
  
"You ok"? Rocky gently touched her shoulder as he sat on the arm of her chair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going out for a walk". Kim stood grabbed her jacket and walked out leaving Rocky watching her.  
  
"Where's Kim gone"? Tanya came out from the corridor.  
  
"She's gone for a walk". Rocky answered.  
  
"Is she ok"? Tommy followed.  
  
"I dunno, I'll go find out"? Rocky began to follow Kim.  
  
Just after he had gone everyone else emerged wondering what was happening. When Tommy and Tanya explained where Rocky and Kim they were over come with guilt in thought they had said something to hurt her feelings.  
  
Rocky walked through the roads until he reached the edge of the park, he could faintly see a figure walking briskly over the brow of the small hill towards the play area and benches. He began to jog in order to catch her up. He found her sat on a swing, gently swinging to and fro.  
  
"What's wrong Kim"? He asked her sitting on the swing next to her noticing one or two shiny tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"You know, I've never felt so happy yet so unhappy all at the same time before"! Kim wiped the tears giving a little laugh at herself.  
  
"Why are you unhappy"?  
  
"That's just it I don't know. Back there when Aisha asked if I still loved Jason, I actually couldn't answer her straightway, I've always been able to say yes or no, and this place I don't know whether I want to stay or leave. I thought I was settled but seeing all you guys has reminded me how much I miss back home". Kim cried softly.  
  
"Kim, listen, you know I'm not that good at advice, in fact if you ask Aisha she'll tell you that I stink at it, but I think you should forget about Jason for a while, if you really love him you'll know sooner or later and as for this place, it's always gonna be here so is Angel Grove you don't have to decide immediately". Rocky kneeled in front of her.  
  
"You know, your right. Your not that bad at giving advice". Kim stood helping Rocky up from the floor and they both began walking back to the apartment arm in arm laughing.  
  
Rocky and Kim had become incredibly close since he arrived. In some ways they had become even closer than Kim was to Jason but only in a few ways, no matter what Kim could never be as close to someone as she was to Jason. When they arrived back at the apartment, they guys left the girls alone and rocky had managed to talk them round into going to play pool at the local bar.  
  
"Kim, I'm sorry if I upset you". Aisha apologised hugging Kim.  
  
"Sha, you didn't upset me. I just had a little thinking to do and with a little perspective from a friend, I've finished thinking and I'm gonna start and have some fun". Kim cracked open another bottle of wine.  
  
"Rocky, perspective, you feeling alright girl"? Aisha joked.  
  
"Hey, he isn't half bad at giving advice". Kim laughed.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be up early tomorrow"? Kat asked Kim.  
  
"Yeah, but hey why should I. Its not as though I don't put enough hours in anyway". Kim replied as she revealed another 5 bottles of wine from the cupboard. They all laughed as they knew it was gonna be one of those nights.  
  
"So Rocky, you ready to come home"? Tommy asked making conversation.  
  
"Yes and no. I've actually really enjoyed myself here".  
  
"I can see the attraction but which do you prefer"? Tommy asked again.  
  
"Angel Grove, definitely. Except for the chicks". Rocky's eyes followed a girl as she walked past them.  
  
"I can see what you mean". Tommy laughed.  
  
"Hey don't let Kat catch you looking at other girls like that. She'd scratch your eyes out, mind the pun". Adam laughed as they entered the bar.  
  
Zack and Trini boarded the plane for Florida, it was going to be a long flight for them. They had organised to wait for Billy in Florida airport and surprise Kim together. Zack was beginning to get a bit giddy even though it was just 4am.  
  
"What's got you all hyper"? Trini asked teasingly knowing full well why.  
  
"Because I can't wait to see Kim". Zack replied bouncing around.  
  
"Pull the other one. I know its because you'll get to see Aisha. You've never lost the hot's for her have you". Trini continued teasing.  
  
Well what do you think!! If you have any better ideas for Kim's reply then please let me know because I know mine isn't that good and I would really appreciate the help. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! PLUS I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED INCLUDING THE ANOYMOUS ONES. CHEERS FOR THAT!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Kim wasn't up as early as usual but still pretty early. She also knew that Coach Schmidt would be blowing his top right now because she wasn't there. She cared but she also knew she needed to relax a little and have some fun. She always felt really tense when it came down to competitions.  
  
"Morning". Rocky yawned as he walked through the door leading to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning. By the way, I never thanked you for last night and for the last month". Kim looked at him.  
  
"Hey, I never thanked you for the free lodgings and food". Rocky hugged her.  
  
"Well I best get going. The Coach will already have had 2 heart attacks at me not being there". Kim laughed as she picked up her bag. "Can I trust you to look after the others"? She winked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I might end up driving them over a cliff". Rocky laughed back as an apple was thrown at him from the dining room table.  
  
When Kim arrived, Coach Schmidt was having kittens. He was ordering some of the girls to pack the things they'd need for the Pan Global's tomorrow. AS she walked in one of the younger girls walked past her and warned her steer clear of him. Kim did just that, he disappeared off to the locker rooms. She was only 1 hour late so she decided to tell the Coach she had been warming up in the aerobic room and doing a few exercises on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and walked out.  
  
"KIMBERLY"! a holler flew across the room.  
  
"Yes Coach". Kim answered innocently.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU SHOULD HAVE STARTED AN HOUR AGO". The coach yelled as he stormed across the room.  
  
"I've been working on my shoulder a little, I must have slept funny on it and it was a little tight". Kim lied through her teeth.  
  
"Oh right. That's my girl". The Coach softened as he led her over to the floor. "You've put a lot of work in on all your exercises over the last few weeks and it's really paid off, but I want you to work on the floor more today, I think this is your weakest one".  
  
"Sure thing". Kim began warming up properly knowing full well that the Coach may look busy it didn't mean that he wasn't watching her.  
  
A few hours after Kim's departure from the apartment everyone awoke and one by one got up and went to sit in the living room with a very wide awake Rocky, who was very cheerfully making a massive fry up for them.  
  
"How long you been up". Aisha asked as she poured herself a mug of coffee.  
  
"Since bout 7". Rocky replied in a very happy voice.  
  
"What's with you, normally you're the last one up". Tommy shouted in a gruff voice from the dining room.  
  
"I don't know, you just can't stay in bed here. You have to be up early and everything". Rocky shoved plates of greasy sausage, bacon, egg and tomatoes in front of them.  
  
"So what was wrong with Kim last night"? Kat asked as she hungrily tucked in.  
  
"Nothing, why do you ask"?  
  
"C'mon Rock, we know something went off". Adam joined in.  
  
"Ok, She's just really confused at a lot of things at the moment. Jason, her future the Global's it's just all getting on top of her. That's all".  
  
"I thought she had all that figured out. I mean she told us all that she might be going in for the Olympics". Tanya said.  
  
"Your not staying with the old Kim. Before she would have told you all her problems but, I don't know this place seems to have changed her". Tommy told of his observations then a bang at the door came and Rocky answered it.  
  
"C'mon on in. How you doing". Rocky pushed the door wide open and carried some bags in revealing the visitors.  
  
"Zack, Billy, Trini it's great to see you". Tommy stood and rushed over to them and hugged them all joined by the others introducing them to Kat and Tanya.  
  
"It's great to finally get here". Trini replied. "Where's Jase"? She asked noticing he wasn't there.  
  
"Who knows". Tommy answered. "We tried to get him here but it's up to Jason now".  
  
After they all ate and Rocky had fed the 3 new arrivals they sat in the living room and began chatting about what they had each been doing. Zack and Trini were one semester away from finishing at the Peace conference and Billy had returned from Aquitar a few months ago and had been spending time with family in Philadelphia and was hoping to come home in a few weeks to live with his Dad.  
  
"So who want's to go see Kim at work"? Rocky asked as he got 8 YEAH replies. They set off walking down the street and towards the gym, chatting all the way.  
  
Well I know this chapter isn't as good as the last few but I promise the next one will be better. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Kimberly, your floor works fine, lets see you on the bars". The Coach finally said after seeing her do three separate floor exercises.  
  
"Finally". Kim whispered to herself as she went and powdered her hands.  
  
At that moment her friends entered but she didn't notice them standing just in the entrance. Kim quickly mounted the bars and begun an exercise that surprised and shocked her friends. They had no idea she had become so good. They had always known she was good but back home she'd never done any moves like this.  
  
"Wow, she's fantastic". Aisha spoke up.  
  
After a few more moves she dismounted facing away from them. She posed for the imaginary judges and then walked off the mat and stood next to her bag. She rubbed her left shoulder and swung her arm.  
  
"What's she rubbing her shoulder for"? Zack asked.  
  
"She dislocated it a few week back. She fell off the bars". Rocky answered his eyes fixed on her.  
  
"Well what's she doing working it". Trini said.  
  
"Hey, you try telling that to Kim". Rocky answered.  
  
"Kimberly that was excellent, now do the horse". The Coach yelled.  
  
"Is that her Coach"? Kat asked.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"No wonder she calls him Highatoller". Tanya piped up.  
  
"Nah, he isn't that bad, he cares a lot for the girls he trains". Rocky replied as they all watched as Kim went to the back of the room and stood at one side. Suddenly she began to run towards the horse and with a few paces she flipped onto the bounce board, did a twisting handstand over the horse and landed at the other side, but fell onto her back. She did this twice more similar things happening each time. Finally when Kim fell again she let out a huge yell, obviously mad with herself and slammed her fists into the mat before standing. Her Coach walked over and told her something, before ordering her to do it again.  
  
"Come on lets go before she see's us". Rocky said as he headed to the door, quietly followed by the others.  
  
"God, I've never seen Kim that frustrated before, and I've known her for 19 years". Zack said as they walked away from the building.  
  
"She's bound to though at this stage, she's only got today to perfect her exercises".Trini answered.  
  
Back in England, Guy had hired a car and driven Jason to Heathrow airport. Jason was going to miss having Guy around, they had become good friends but on the other hand, Jason couldn't wait to see his old friends.  
  
"Thanks for everything bro". Jason shook Guy's hand pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Anytime pal. Hey don't forget to write to me about what happens". Guy replied.  
  
"I will. When you come back to the States, drop me a line". Jason said as he grabbed his hand luggage and boarded the plane.  
  
As the plane took off, Jason had one thing on his mind - Kim. How would she react to him just turning up. There was only one way to find out.  
  
"That'll do for today Kimberly. Go home , get a good night rest and I'll see you and your friends outside here at 6am". Coach Schmidt dismissed her. Kim didn't need telling twice. She felt nervous about tomorrow already and she couldn't wait to get home and just relax. She ran up the stairs of her building and opened the door and dumped her bag in the corner.  
  
"Hey everyone, I'm home". She shouted feeling as though se could just collapse on the floor and sleep for a 100 years.  
  
"Hey, We're in the living room". They all replied, though Kim was sure she heard someone stifle a giggle.  
  
Kim walked into the living room and glanced up to see 3 new faces sat stareing at her.  
  
"TRINI, ZACK, BILLY". She screamed as she jumped over the furniture and hugged them. "What are you doing here".  
  
"Well duh, we've come to support you". Zack hugged her.  
  
"You Guy's told them didn't you". Kim looked at the remaining 6.  
  
"Yeah, we had to, we couldn't let you become a Pan Globalist without us all here with you". Rocky answered.  
  
"What can I say other than thankyou". Kim hugged them all tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Ah, you'd have done the same for us". Aisha told her.  
  
Ok, in the next few chapters - Jason arrives, Kim competes etc. Thanks for all the reviews. PLEASE R&R! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Tanya woke up in the very early hours of the next morning. She glanced around the very squashed room which was sleeping 5 girls. As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed one of the sleeping bags was empty. She thought nothing of it at first as she made er way carefully across to the other side of the room where the door was. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a drink then went to the bathroom. As she climbed back into her temporary bed she began thinking. Kat was snoring, Aisha was sucking her thumb, Trini was curled up in a ball and Kim was, what was she doing, then the penny finally dropped. Kim wasn't anywhere in the apartment. Wondering what to do she leaned over and nudged Aisha out of her sleep.  
  
"Tanya it's 3am, what's wrong". Aisha glanced at her watch.  
  
"Kim's missing". Tanya told her sleepy friend.  
  
"She's probably got up". Aisha began to turn over.  
  
"No, Sha she isn't, I've just been up for a drink and she's nowhere in the apartment". Tanya nudged her again.  
  
"Are you sure"? Aisha sat up and went to look for herself with Tanya hot on her heels.  
  
"My God your right". Aisha now wide awake said after she'd checked every room except for the boys room.  
  
"Let's wake the other 2, they might know where she's gone". Tanya suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Aisha skipped into the girls room and flicked the light switch.  
  
"Turn the light off". Came two very angry replies.  
  
"Do either of you know where Kim is"? Aisha asked.  
  
"No why". Kat's eyes flickered open.  
  
"She's nowhere in the apartment". Tanya answered.  
  
"Are you sure". Trini asked.  
  
"YES". Aisha and Tanya replied making them get up.  
  
"Ok, we'll go get the guys. She might have gone into their room, it is her room after all". Kat told them logically.  
  
All four girls tiptoed across the hall and popped their heads around the door. They couldn't see anymore than 5 bodies so flicked their light switch. All but Tommy and Rocky stirred. Aisha jumped on the end of Rocky's bed waking him. Then Kat leaned over and pulled at Tommy's arm.  
  
"Kat not now, maybe later". He mumbled making everyone laugh even though it was a serious moment.  
  
"THOMAS OLIVER GET UP". Kat yelled making him jump half a mile in the air.  
  
"What"? He replied as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Kim's missing". Tanya told them.  
  
"What do you mean missing"? Adam asked.  
  
"Duh, she's missing, not in bed, not anywhere in the apartment". Tanya flicked her hand across the back of Adam's head.When it all registered they all got up and went into the living room.  
  
"Well she can't have gone far. She's probably gone to the park again". Rocky told them.  
  
"We can't really go looking for her though, we don't know our way around". Kat pointed out.  
  
"Look you all wait here, I'll go looking, I know my way around". Rocky said as he slipped on a jacket over his vest top and jogging bottoms, then pulled open the door to reveal Kim just about to push her key into the lock.  
  
"Oh, hey guys, what you all doing up". Kim wandered in.  
  
"What are we doing up? What are we doing up? Oh you know just having a laugh and panicing about where you were". Aisha got serious.  
  
"I've been for a jog, I'm sorry, I should have left you guys a note but I didn't think you'd be up for hours". Kim apolygised.  
  
"It's ok, as long as your ok". Aisha hugged her friend.  
  
"Oh and guys, love your night clothes". Kim laughed at Tommy's boxers with red hearts on and Zack's boxers with monkeys on. Rocky, Adam and Billy all had vest tops and sweats on. As she said that the whole room cracked up laughing as Zack and Tommy ran into their room and pulled some sweats on and returned.  
  
"What were you doing going for a jog at this time in the morning anyway". Tommy asked on his return.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well get up and go jogging". Kim answered. "So you all going back to bed for another 3 hours"?  
  
"Nah, we might as well stay up. Kat will have to anyway to get her face on". Tommy answered as he stepped to one side out of the reach of Kat.  
  
"Er Tommy, what did you say when we were waking you up". Kat asked watching his face turn to confusion. "Not now Kat, maybe later. What made you think I wanted it". Kat got her own back causing him to blush.  
  
So I tried to make this chapter a little more fun. I promise the next chapter jason will appear more regularly. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jason arrived in Florida airport, tired after a 12 hour flight. He had slept for more than half of the flight. All he knew was that he had to catch the special coach to where the Pan Global's in Georgia. He was feeling quite nervous about seeing Kim, his stomach was in knots. He collected the little luggage he had and went and called a cab.  
  
"The bus station please". He told the driver.  
  
Kim was running round like a headless chicken. Even though she had been up since 2am she wasn't feeling in the least bit tired. In fact she was beginning to feel quite sick.  
  
"Kim calm down. We have another half an hour before the coach turns up. We don't have to leave just yet". Aisha sat her down.  
  
"I need to check I've got everything". Kim began to stand.  
  
"Listen, sit here, we'll call out the things you've got in your bag already and if you want anything putting in we'll put it in for you". Kat joined in with Aisha at the task of keeping her still.  
  
"Ok, Ok". Kim breathed deeply and tried to relax.  
  
"Rocky what's' she got in there". Trini asked going to help him go through the bags contents.  
  
"Right you have, 3 bottles of water, ankle support, pain killers, shoulder rub, your costume thingy, fruit, calcium vitamins, normal vitamins, a spare costume, a towel, hand cream, brush, bobbles and clips". Rocky said as he put everything onto the table then put it back in.  
  
"Is there anything else you need"? Kat asked her.  
  
"Er, er, muscle rub".  
  
"Check". Trini threw it in the bag.  
  
"Right, are you sure that's it"? Kat checked once more.  
  
"Yeah". Kim replied.  
  
"C'mon then lets hit the road". Adam shouted as they all filed out.  
  
On the bus Kim sat next to Rocky, Kat and Tommy sat together, Aisha and Zack, Billy and Trini and Adam and Tanya. Kim had swung her legs across Rocky and sat silent as did most of the other gymnast except for the odd one or two who were talking because of their nerves.  
  
"Kim, you're gonna do fine, stop thinking about it". Rocky rubbed her leg.  
  
Kim didn't answer, it was as though she was in a trance. Rocky left her be and began joining in the conversation Kat and Tommy were having. When the bus finally stopped outside the stadium everyone jumped out and stood in a crowd whilst their bags were being off loaded.  
  
"Right, has everyone got their belongings"? Coach Schmidt asked everyone. Everyone replied yes. "Right I'm afraid the girls and myself are going into the changing rooms, you will have to go and sit inside the stadium". He pointed the gymnasts families and friends in the direction they needed and then led the girls 'backstage'. All Coach Schmidt's girls were sharing a room as did every other group of girls from other gyms.  
  
The coach pulled up outside and everyone emerged. A stadium director pointed the passengers in the right direction of the entrance. Jason glanced down at his hands and noticed they were shaking violently, his stomach was in knots though he couldn't figure out why. He entered the stadium and couldn't help but notice that some of the gymnasts were warming up. His heart pounded when he thought he saw Kim, but in fact it was a young girl who looked like the Kim he knew. After a second thought he realised he might not recognise her, people can change with time. As she sat he looked around at the other spectators. At the blink of an eye he thought he saw Zack. He looked again and realised it was. His heart jumped with joy. By the way he was carrying popcorn as if it was a theatre, he watched them for a few minutes and realised Zack hadn't changed, he still ate like a pig but this time he had a competetor called Rocky.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know your probably all anxious to get on with todays events so I'll make this short. Right I proudly pronounce the games OPEN". A large chubby man stood in the middle of the stadium with a speaker phone.  
  
Kim was 6th out of 10 in her group. Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, Tommy, Billy, Trini and Zack all eyed up the competition and secretly hoped that each of them would get more mistakes than Kim. Amber was 5th and her floor exercise was fantastic she had chosen a more slower tune and her moves were slow and elegant and matched the music perfectly.  
  
"Wow, she was the best yet". Kat pointed out as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Number 6 - KIMBERLY HART". The commentator said as Kim took to the floor. As she did so her friends uproared and cheered for her except for Jason who sat completely still admiring his little sister.  
  
Right I'm going to leave this chapter here! Suspense - I love it. Thanks for all your reviews. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kim stood in the corner of the floor, the music started and she begun her routine. She had chosen 'Encore en fois' by Sash. It was very upbeat but Kim pulled it off fantastically, her moves were quick and sharp, not quite as elegant looking as Amber's but in someways completely better. After she finished the breath taking exercise the judges marked her and she received 3 5's. Kim seemed quite pleased with it either that or she was hiding her disappointment very well. On the leader board so far she was third.  
  
Next came the horse. Not particularly Kim's forte but nevertheless. Amber did really well but on the landing stepped back twice in order to keep her balance. Kim did rather well though and managed everything perfectly and was awarded 3 6's which put her in 2nd place.  
  
The Beam was next. Sat up in the stands Aisha glanced over at Rocky who seemed very edgy at this point.  
  
"What's got your knickers in a twist". She asked half expecting a ridiculous response.  
  
"Kim's shoulder, have you noticed her rubbing it and moving it oddly"? Rocky asked.  
  
"Yeah a little, Why what's the big deal"? Aisha retorted beginning to worry.  
  
"On the beam she has to do a one handed handstand, on her left shoulder". Rocky replied making it clear why he was worried. At that point he made everyone worried and they each glued their eyes to Kim as she walked towards the beam. She looked at it as had everyone else to check it's safety then walked to the end where she would be doing her run up to mount it.  
  
Once mounted she did her turns and a few cartwheels. It was now time for the dreaded handstand. Her friends all held their breaths. She had to hold herself in the position for 30 seconds before slowly dropping herself down into the splits. She managed it, and everyone could breath again. After she had finished she was given 2 6's and a 5 by the judges making her one point away from the leader.  
  
"I don't think I can watch". Kat said after all the gymnasts had finished the beam.  
  
"Why"? Tommy asked.  
  
"It's so close, she'll be heart broken if she doesn't win". Kat replied.  
  
Jason was sat on the very edge of his seat, he so wanted Kim to win. She deserved to win and what made it worse was that the girl beating her was 9th so Kim couldn't be completely sure whether she's won until after her.  
  
"C'mon Kimberly, you can do this, just like you have a thousand time before, do this and you're a shoe in for the Olympics". Coach Schmidt told her as Amber made her way back from the uneven bars and as Kim made her way up to them.  
  
Kim felt totally blank, she could only see the bars, everything around her was just a blur. She powdered her hands and stood in front of the smallest bar. Suddenly without warning she leaped onto the bar. Her exercise was fast, furious and full of amazing moves that none of her friends including Jason had ever seen before. When she dismounted, she looked at the judge's table and noticed they had given he 3 6's and then walked straight back to her Coach. She sat in silence, unaware of what any of the other girls were doing or how they did. Suddenly Coach Schmidt started shaking her shoulders and she could hear loud cheering. It suddenly dawned on her that she had won Gold just before she was pushed up onto the floor to stand and be given her medal. After she was presented with her medal and bouquet of flowers, she shook the other gymnasts hands and walked back with Amber who had come in third, back to the Coach where she jumped into his arms for a hug.  
  
When she came out of the 'backstage door' her friends were stood with all the other family and friends. Kim ran up to them and jumped into their arms - well more into Rocky's because he was the first person she reached. Jason stood back away from the crowds and watched as his little sister got hugs from all her friends. He just wished he had the nerve to go up and give her a hug. He knew he'd have to see her but he half wanted to leave now and never let her see him.  
  
"Kim you did it, you really did". Trini yelped as her best friend hugged her.  
  
"C'mon lets get going home so we can start the real celebrations". Kat said as they all headed for the bus. All the way back everyone was full of joy and were singing and laughing. Coach Schmidt was returning to Florida with all of his 6 girls placed. Kim 1st, Amber 3rd in the 1st group, in the 2nd group Maria had come 2nd and Monica 3rd and in the 3rd group Jess had come 3rd and Kelli 4th.  
  
"Huh Hum, would just like to thank all my wonderful girls for all the hard work they've put in over the last few months and I'd like to toast them all". Coach Schmidt stood at the front and lifted his cup of coffee. "And here's to the Olympics". He said making a second toast.  
  
Before long they arrived back at the gym, Coach Schmidt went straight inside as he had some other girls to teach. Kim and everyone else began walking along the road to Kim's apartment. Kim however stopped halfway and went into a liquor store and bought 10 bottles of champagne.  
  
"How's your shoulder". Rocky asked as they both got the wineglasses.  
  
"Not bad, though I thought it was gonna give way when I was on the beam". Kim smiled at him.  
  
Jason booked himself into the hotel and went straight to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do. He didn't know whether to go to see Kim that night or wait until tomorrow.  
  
Right I would just like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I PROMISE Jason will see Kim in the next chapter. Please R&R!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kim went into the living room and turned the music up and started dancing with Kat, Aisha and Trini. It had been the first time in quite a while that she'd had as much fun, and the best part was that she didn't have to get up the next morning. After the song finished Kim started pouring everyone another glass of bubbly.  
  
"I would just like congratulate Kim on her big win and here's to the Olympics". A drunk Tommy stood on the sofa wobbling.  
  
"Actually, I'd just like to tell you all something". Kim turned the music system down. "I'm not going in for the Olympics. I hated every second of today and on the what back here, I got to thinking and that's my decision". Kim smiled.  
  
"Well what you gonna do"? Kat asked who wasn't quite drunk.  
  
"Well, I'm COMING HOME". Kim yelled as 8 bodies flung at her.  
  
"Really"? Aisha screamed.  
  
"Yeah, I've missed you all like crazy and who knows what I'll do but hey, I'll have fun doing it". Kim laughed as she turned the music up again adding to the celebration.  
  
Jason paced up and down the hotel suite, He didn't know whether to go and see Kim tonight or tomorrow. Either way he knew he'd have to go sometime to see her. Eventually he decided to go and see her the next morning, which gave him plenty of time to decide what to say to her.  
  
"So, do you think it was Kim speaking last night or the drink"? Tommy asked at breakfast the next morning. Kim was still in bed, the first lay in she'd had for a long time.  
  
"I think it was her. I mean she hadn't had that much to drink when she said it and I truly think she's missing home". Aisha spoke up.  
  
"It wasn't the drink talking". Kim walked into the room. "You guys still don't realise I can hear you when I'm only in the next room". Kim laughed knowing her friends where just being concerned.  
  
"Kim, we're sorry, we just want to be sure that this is what you really want"? Aisha hugged her.  
  
"I am and even if I wasn't I have to take the chance". She grabbed a bowl and the box of Cornflakes.  
  
"So, when you coming back then"? Tanya asked.  
  
"Well, I have a few things to sort here, like this place and packing and then I'll be home like a shot". Kim told them her plans as she poured milk on her Cornflakes.  
  
"What about the gym"? Rocky asked.  
  
"I just have to go and tell Coach Schmidt this morning and that's it".  
  
"Ar, so your not coming sight seeing with us"? Trini asked.  
  
"No sorry, tell you what I'll meet you somewhere lunchtime". Kim excused herself.  
  
"Hey, with this tour guide, we might be best meeting you at midnight tonight". Kat laughed.  
  
"OI, have you got a problem with your tour guide"? Rocky joined in.  
  
"No sweetie, you're a brilliant tour guide when you know where your going"! Kim laughed as she patted Rocky's leg.  
  
"You kidding, he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag". Aisha laughed then began running as Rocky chased her around the apartment.  
  
"Right, I'm gonna lose you on purpose". Rocky got his own back.  
  
Half an hour later, they were all ready and left Kim to organise herself. She had to put the apartment on the market, go and see Coach Schmidt and organise the removals and storage guys. The guys had decided to go sight seeing on Malibu boulevard in the morning and them meet Kim in the afternoon at a small diner with everyone's bathing suites so they could all go to the beach.  
  
After jumping in the shower Kim got dressed quickly and began gathering all the things she'd need for the day, including a small picnic for their afternoon on the beach. There was a loud knock at the door and she ran to answer it.  
  
"Oh, Hi Mrs Atkin, I'm just getting ready to go out". Kim walked back in leaving Mrs Atkin to follow her.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to pop round and congratulate on yesterdays big win". The old lady stepped up towards her and gave her a hug and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Arr, thank you". Kim hugged her back.  
  
"Well, I'll get going then. Have a nice day". The old lady said as she walked out shutting the door behind her. Kim continued to get herself ready, then there was another knock at the door. Kim let out a huge sigh as she went to answer it.  
  
"Hi"!  
  
"Jason".  
  
HAHAHA I love suspense. PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Yeah it's me". Jason answered Kim, as she stood staring at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here"? Kim jumped into a hug with him.  
  
"I came to see you in the Global's". He answered.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but you missed it, the Global's were yesterday". Kim told him pulling him into the apartment.  
  
"I didn't miss them, I saw you". Jason almost whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you find me yesterday"? She asked confused.  
  
"I wasn't sure whether you'd want to see me".  
  
"Why the hell wouldn't I. You're my big bro". Kim sat him down and looked hurt that Jason thought she wouldn't want to see him.  
  
"Because I haven't been in touch with you or anything".  
  
"Hey, I've not been the best at keeping in touch with people either". Kim told him as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I'm just turning your life upside down". Jason said as he stood and made his way to the door.  
  
"No you can't go because, because I LOVE YOU". Kim shouted as she jumped up and followed him.  
  
"You what"? Jason turned to face her.  
  
"I, I love you". Kim said tears speeding down her cheeks in the thought that she'd lose him again.  
  
"I love you too". Jason stepped forward and kissed her.  
  
"I could kill Jason for not coming". Tommy said angrily as they walked through the shopping mall.  
  
"You don't know his reason for not coming though, he might have got a perfectly good reason". Kat put him straight.  
  
"I'd love to hear it sometime. Kim's his 'little sis', there isn't a reason big enough not to come and see her". Tommy argued.  
  
"He might not have got enough money for the plane ticket". Adam spoke up.  
  
"So he hasn't got enough money for a phone call or letter explaining why"? Tommy carried on. No-one could argue against his point as they all knew secretly he was right but they wouldn't tell him to his face.  
  
"Tommy man, let it go, he didn't come, so what, she had us". Zack said as he moon walked in front of him.  
  
"I suppose". Tommy answered dropping the subject. "At least she didn't know we tried to get him here". At that second Aisha, Tanya, Kat and Trini all dashed off into a shop leaving the guys stood awkwardly outside.  
  
Back at Kim's apartment Jason and Kim were sat on the sofa chatting, they'd had a lot of things to work out. You can't just tell someone you love them after a lifetime of being 'big bro and lil sis'.  
  
"How did you know I was going to be in the Global's"? Kim asked him.  
  
"I had a visit from Tommy". Jason answered.  
  
"How did he know where you were"?  
  
"I'm taking it Zordon found me, he certainly didn't come to by plane". Jason laughed remembering his reaction when Tommy came to see him.  
  
"When are you coming home"? Kim asked him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, all my stuff's back at the hotel". Jason told her.  
  
"Are you staying here then"? Kim asked him.  
  
"Yeah. There's more keeping me here now than ever before". Jason tucked her hair behind her ear then let his hand drop to her neck and pulled her closer and kissed her.  
  
"Like what"? Kim laughed.  
  
"You".  
  
"I'm not going to be here though". Kim laughed as she teased him.  
  
"Why, where are you going"?  
  
"Home".  
  
THERE YOU HAVE IT JASON & KIM! Please R&R! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal then it's probably mine!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Shouldn't Kim be here by now"? Trini asked as they all slid into a large booth at the back of the diner where Kim had told them to meet her.  
  
"Girl, you know Kim, She's never on time". Zack answered.  
  
"True, true". Trini said.  
  
"Kim how'd you mean, your not going to be here. Where are you going"? Jason asked as he followed the laughing Kim as she got all her stuff ready.  
  
"You'll find out in due time. Listen are you coming to meet the guys with me"? Kim asked as she headed for the door.  
  
"Why not. I haven't got anything else on". Jason followed.  
  
"Ok, but first I have to go see my Coach at the gym".  
  
Kim walked through the double glass doors for the second to last time. Coach Schmidt wasn't teaching so she headed to his office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in". A voice from the other side.  
  
"Hi Coach, can I talk to you"? Kim asked him as she walked in shutting the door behind her and sitting in the seat in front of his desk.  
  
"What can I do for you my little Olympian"? The Coach joked with Kim.  
  
"Exactly that, I don't want to go to the Olympics". Kim told him beginning to feel tense in her chair.  
  
"I know you feel that way now, especially after all the stress of yesterday and you need time off, but after a month off, you'll come back ready to get going again". The Coach told her.  
  
"No, No I won't, because I don't want to come back".  
  
"What do you mean Kimberly, you got 1st yesterday, you've got a massive chance of doing the same at the Olympics".  
  
"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done, but I only ever wanted to go as far as the Global's. I've decided to go back home, where I belong".  
  
"Kimberly, you do know that your passing an opportunity up that may never come your way again".  
  
"Yes I do. But I have other goals to work towards now. I'll come by again before I leave to say a proper goodbye to everyone". Kim stood and hugged Coach Schmidt before leaving him.  
  
Outside Jason was sat in Kim's jeep cradling the picnic she had made earlier that morning. He noticed the big smile on her face as she bounded down the steps.  
  
"What's got you smiling"? He asked as she jumped into the jeep and started the engine.  
  
"Life, Jase, just life". She replied.  
  
"Okay, she's half an hour late, I don't think she's coming". Aisha said aloud.  
  
"Hang on, remember who we're waiting for here guys, Kim is always a respectable hour late". Rocky pointed out. At that second the doors flung open and in walked Kim and Jason. "Kim and, and JASON have just entered the building".  
  
"Jason isn't here". Aisha said sarcastically.  
  
"Er yeah he is Sha". Billy said as they all sat shocked as Kim led Jason by the hand to the back of the diner where they were sat.  
  
"Hey guy's sorry we're late, a little visitor turned up just before I left and then I had to go sort Coach Schmidt out". Kim sat and smiled.  
  
"JASE". Trini jumped up and gave him a huge hug over the table, then Tommy, Zack and Billy followed by everyone else except for Kat and Tanya who didn't really know him. But they were introduced properly.  
  
"So who's up for a visit to the beach"? Kim asked.  
  
"Definatatly". Rocky yelled and nearly jumped up out of his seat and ran out the diner.  
  
"Calm it Rocko or you'll have to stay here". Kim joked him.  
  
After about 5 minutes, they headed for the beach which was only a few minutes walk away. Kim was pulled back by the girls who wanted all the gossip on why they were late turning up at the diner.  
  
"Come on Kim, we all know that something's gone off"? Trini asked.  
  
"Nothing's gone off, we just talked". Kim told them.  
  
"Details girl, details". Aisha said.  
  
"I'll tell you everything later". Kim laughed as they watched the guys race the last few yards to the beach.  
  
Right there's about another chapter or two to come depending on how much I can squeeze in the next one. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal then it's probably mine!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
As the girls lay on their beach towels topping up their tans, the guys were messing around in the water, as little boys do according to Aisha.  
  
"I could get used to doing this". Kat said.  
  
"You'd soon get fed up with it". Kim said and as to show her point went down to the water and messed around with the guys.  
  
"So what do you think is going off between Kim and Jase"? Trini asked the others.  
  
"Maybe nothing. They had things to sort anyway". Tanya pointed out.  
  
"No, I think there's something more to it". Aisha suggested.  
  
"You would". Kat giggled.  
  
"Your not telling me that you've not seen the sparks between those two before now". Aisha said.  
  
"I definitely have". Trini said acknowledging the fact that Kat and Tanya couldn't really answer because they'd only just met Jason.  
  
"See, for the rest of this trip, watch them and you'll see what I mean". Aisha said as she watched the other messing around.  
  
Kim was now sat on Rocky's shoulders, splashing Zack who was sat on Jason's shoulders. Rocky was trying to dunk Jason and Kim was battling with Zack. Eventually Jason fell backwards making Zack slide off Jason's shoulders into the water. Kim and Rocky raised their arms in triumph. Suddenly Kim felt someone jump up behind her and pull her back. Then someone dunked Rocky. After a good 15 minutes of being dunked Kim came jogging out of the water and laid down on her towel. Suddenly the guys came up for the rest of the girls. Adam carried Tanya, Billy carried Trini, Tommy carried Kat and Zack carried Aisha. Jason ended up helping Billy, leaving Rocky laid on Aisha's towel next to Kim.  
  
"So having a good time"? He asked.  
  
"Definitely, this is the kind of stuff I've missed most. Just hanging with my mates and having a blast". Kim sat up just in time to see the girls be dunked.  
  
"What did Coach Schmidt think to you leaving"?  
  
"Basically that if I walked out the door I may never be able to walk back through it, to put it simply". Kim told him as a smile spread across her face as she saw the girls try getting their own back. "And I couldn't be happier about it". Kim looked genuinely at him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to give all this up for Angel Grove though"?  
  
"Yeah, I do, this place hasn't got anything on Angel Grove, because there isn't any friends like you guys here". Kim leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you for everything you've done. Now let's go and show them how to dunk properly". Kim said racing Rocky to the water.  
  
Later on back at Kim's they all arrived arguing who was first in the shower to wash the salt out of their hair. Kim went into the kitchen and looked at what she had in to eat. In the end she pulled a card from under a magnet on the fridge and dialed the number. Half an hour later there was a bang at the door and Kim walked casually to answer it.  
  
"PIZZA". Rocky yelled when he saw who was on the other side of the door.  
  
Kim returned with four pizza boxes in her hands. She placed them on the coffee table and went into the kitchen and came back with the wine glasses and the remaining 6 bottles of champagne from last night.  
  
"Nice one". Tommy said as he opened the first pizza box revealing a cheese and tomato stuffed crust.  
  
"Save a full pizza for me, I'm starving". Rocky shouted.  
  
"You're always starving. And anyway, there's only 3 pizza's for you guys, I ordered myself a full one". Kim teased Rocky.  
  
"You couldn't ever beat me in a pizza eating contest". Rocky argued defending his title of 3 pizza's.  
  
"You wanna bet, I've not been able to eat like a pig in a year and a half". Kim argued back.  
  
"Bring on girlie". Rocky laughed.  
  
In the end they each ate as much as they could, not particularly leaving the others much but just watching Kim and Rocky made them feel full. Even Zack tried joining in but gave up soon after starting, he'd never had contestants like this. Kim started her tenth piece as Rocky was finishing off his ninth. Halfway down his tenth slice Rocky admitted defeat.  
  
"Ok, Ok you win, but when you've been able to pig out a bit more, I'll race you again and then we'll see who wins". Rocky laughed.  
  
"I tell you what I'm so glad you gave in I couldn't have eaten another slice". Kim admitted laughing.  
  
Well the next chapter will be the last :*(* PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 18 - FINALE  
  
Kim watched as her friends all boarded the plane back to Angel Grove. They had all squeezed little things of hers in their bags to save Kim a little space when she drove home with Rocky and Jason in a week or so time.  
  
"So, guy's lets get packing. My rents only paid up till the end of the week and I'm not planning on paying another weeks rent just for a few extra days". Kim said after they'd watched the plane take off.  
  
"How much DO you have to pack"? Rocky asked.  
  
"Well, let's see, just about everything". Kim laughed.  
  
"How much are you taking with you"? Jason asked.  
  
"It might be quicker to ask what she isn't taking". Rocky told him.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving most of the furniture and the pots and pans from the kitchen. Actually wait no they are coming with us because the things the girls have got are older".  
  
By the end of the week Kim had managed to squeeze enough things into each box so she only had 2 boxes and 2 suitcases. It was funny to see Jason and Rocky squeezing into the little red jeep. Kim's friends had arrived to say goodbye and they all became emotional and Jason and Rocky were glad they'd jumped in before the water works came on.  
  
I'm gonna miss you so much Kim". Amber hugged her. "I don't think I can cope with Coach Schmidt on my own".  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too. I'll call you all the time". Kim hugged her back. "You will, he's quite easy when you get the hang of him". Kim laughed.  
  
"I wish you were coming to the Olympics with me".  
  
"I will be, I'll be right there with you. I know you'll do brilliantly". Kim winked at her then got into her jeep and started the engine. As she began driving tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Kim, be sure now that this is what you want". Rocky told her as he leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It is. It's just hard you know". Kim replied as she slowed as she came up to the gym. "I've spent a brilliant year and a half here". She said then suddenly squinted at a man stood on the curb. It was Coach Schmidt waiting for her to go past. She pulled in and jumped out to him.  
  
"Kimberly, you were one of the greats, don't ever give up your talent, maybe come back to me, if ever you want to". He put both his hands on her upper arms.  
  
"I will. I'll never forget what you gave to me". Kim hugged him then said her good-byes and started driving again.  
  
A few months after they arrived home Kim had settled in again at Kat, Tanya, Aisha and now Trini's place. After finishing their finals Rocky opened up a dojo with financial support from everyone. Of course Billy looked after the business side of things, whilst Kim taught gymnastics with the aid of Zack and Kat who also taught dance classes around their main jobs. Trini had returned to become an environmentalist for the local council. Jason was working with Rocky on the dojo and Adam was the new chef for the youth centre part of the dojo. Tommy had continued working for his Uncles car racing business and had started racing as well.  
  
"So, have you got any regrets about coming back"? Rocky asked as he awaited his smoothie.  
  
"Nope, never been happier". Kim replied.  
  
"Is that because of your never dying love for Jason". Rocky pretended to sound jealous.  
  
"Ar, you know you're my secret love". She pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Ohhh". Rocky acted like a goof ball.  
  
"What time is it"? Kim asked suddenly.  
  
"11am, why"?  
  
"Shit, the Gymnastics have already started". Kim darted towards the TV.Just as she turned it on the girl before Amber walked on. "Few". Kim sighed.  
  
Kim watched eagerly as Amber walked on stage. She was bobbing up and down and her hands were shaking with excitement. After she'd finished Kim was really jumping up and down cheering her on as though she was really there. When the awards ceremony came on, it was revealed to the TV viewers who'd won.  
  
"Miss Katie Hobson third, Miss Shannon Doherty second and Miss Amber Barnett first". The TV announcer revealed.  
  
"SHE DID IT, SHE WON". Kim screamed jumping wildly as tears of happiness rolled down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Are those tears of happiness or tears of sadness because you weren't there"? Jason asked from behind.  
  
"These are tears of happiness". Kim replied going and giving him a massive hug.  
  
I am planning a sequel to this story been as it's been such a hit. But 'im struggling for a title for it. What would you call it. I would just like to say a massive thankyou to :- EXTREME DIVA o0o0o HARTFELT RAIN DISCOHIPPIE382 AND OF COURSE EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! 


End file.
